


Another Haikyuu Drabble Series

by simplyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyss/pseuds/simplyss
Summary: A collection of one-shots. All pairs are welcome and suggestions are encouraged! Some chapters will be labeled as E but for the most part this will be Mature for swearing and such.





	1. “I’m with you okay? Always” (KuroKen)

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr I found a list of prompts for writing, I believe there's around 50 in all. I decided to post these one shots in a single collection just so I can keep them organized. These are really helpful whenever I have writers block and need to take a moment away from the fics I'm currently working on. If there's enough interest shown in these, once I cover the ones I already want to write about (I believe there's like ten) I can post a link to my tumblr and the post where I more then welcome suggestions! And if there isn't one on the list that's appealing, I'm always up for requests. Let me know if this would be appealing for some of you! Or if some of you just want my tumblr to follow in general :) ((username is different then my account on here, so don't try looking me up by that.)) 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy!

**27\. “I’m with you okay? Always” (KuroKen)**

 

"Alright everyone, gather around! Our match is next. Make sure you guys stretch properly, especially you first years. You're no good to us if your hurt."

Yamamoto was more intimidating to the first years than Kuroo was, that was one of the biggest differences Kenma noticed. Kuroo had always been encouraging to the first years, and before a game he would put everyone at ease just by being himself. It was what made him a good and efficient Captain. He had the ability to put the anxiety and nerves of his team at ease before a match began, getting everybody into the mindset of a well oiled machine.

 Even if he was wearing a jersey with a number one on it, Yamamoto was still...well delinquent looking. Now that they were both third years they had a duty to lead the team the way the seniors before them had. But it was a little hard to do when the mohawked male looked like he was part of a gang. It didn't help either that the ace decided to get a few piercings put into his ears. That paired along with the platinum blonde mohawk and resting bitch face left the first years on edge every time their Captain spoke. 

If it was Kuroo the first years would have been more relaxed, maybe even showing excitement rather than nervousness over their first game. 

Still, it wasn't that Yamamoto was a bad Captain, he was just different. He didn't have the same personality as Kuroo, who naturally was able to make friends with everybody and get them to play their best. It would take time for Yamamoto to do the same. But time really wasn't something they had right now, was it?

Glancing up from the PSP in his hand, golden eyes scanned the gymnasium. While most of it was obstructed by his bangs, which he probably should get trimmed but didn't have the energy too, he was able to get a basic idea of how many people had stayed for their match. Too many for his liking. 

His eyes drifted back down to his game as he clicked the start button, bringing the frozen imagine on the screen back to life. Ahead of him he could hear Lev trying to help a few first years out with their stretching, only to be reprimanded by Yamamoto who insisted that not everyone was as flexible as the Russian middle blocker. 

That was another difference between him and Kuroo. By now Kuroo would have told him to put the game away. 

His character on the screen was being killed and he didn't have enough potions to heal him. Still his fingers danced away on the buttons as he fell into the rhyme of the game. The soundtrack coming from the small speaker drowning out the world around him as he lost himself to the digital world. The digital world couldn't hurt him. He could be invisible in this world. He wouldn't get hur-

"Hey Kenma!" The sound of Lev's voice caused Kenma to jump. Feeling his cheeks starting to heat up in embarrassment, he looked up from his game once more, coming face to face with the gray haired giant Kenma narrowed his eyes. 

"What do you want Lev?" He asked flatly, the chime of his character finally being killed pouring out from his device.

Lovely.

Lev opened his mouth to respond to his question when a familiar voice filled the air.

"Oi, Captain Yama! Get Kenma off that game already! He needs to stretch!"

Eyes widened as Kenma shot up from his place off the floor. Turning around he looked up into the bleachers above him, eyes locking with the familiar warm golden orbs that he hadn't seen in person in over a month.

Kuroo smirked down at him and it was enough to make his heart clench. While Kenma didn't like being the center of attention and having eyes on him, he could practically feel the first years behind him starring, he wanted to do nothing more then run up to the bleachers grab hold of him and drag Kuroo down to the court. He should be standing down here with them. He should be the one Kenma looked at across the court. He should still have a chance.

But he didn't have a chance, at least not anymore. His time on Nekoma ended last winter when he graduated. Now he was a University student who only came to these games as an alum, watching from the sidelines unable to play no matter how much he wanted to.

Kenma noticed a smaller figure beside Kuroo, and he wasn't the only one who noticed either. Soon Lev was calling out in excitement as his eyes landed on Yaku and it wasn't long until the rest of the seniors on the Nekoma volleyball team were yelling up into the stands, welcoming their two alumni back.

Through it all, Kuroo's eyes remained soft and focused on Kenma. He was wearing his glasses Kenma noted and his hair was as unruly as ever. But, he looked more mature then the last time Kenma had saw him. More refined and even more comfortable in his own skin, if that was even possible. Kenma knew first hand Kuroo was never one who was self conscious. Not even when it was the two of them alone together in the earliest hours of the morning. While Kenma was flushed with embarrassment, hiding behind his hands in an attempt to hide himself and his imperfections from the elder male, Kuroo hovered above him with all the confidence in the world. In those moments he would press tender kisses to the back of Kenma's hands and remind the other boy over and over just how perfect he was. Imperfections and all.

Now looking up at Kuroo, Kenma couldn't believe just how much difference a month made. It was like he was looking at the other male for the first time in a few years, not just a few weeks.

Opening his mouth to call up to Kuroo, Kenma was cut off by the sound of the whistle behind him--signaling that the game was about to start. 

Frowning softly, Kenma gazed up at Kuroo one final time before turning to walk back to the court. He wasn't ready to play. He hadn't stretched yet. He didn't feel confident in his serves. People where watching him. Kuroo was watching him. Kuroo wasn't with him--

"Kenma!" 

Turning his back towards the crowd, two pairs of golden eyes locked once more as Kuroo leaned over the edge of the balcony. "I'm with you okay? Always."

A soft smile tugged at the corners of Kenma's lips as he nodded.

Even if the days of playing on the same court as Kuroo was over, and the two of them didn't get to see each other as often as they liked, they were never far apart. Kuroo was moving on with his life but he wasn't going to leave Kenma behind like the other boy feared. Showing up at the game today proved that. If anything he was just waiting. 

Waiting for the day when the two of them would be together again.

Taking his spot in the line up, Kenma glanced over at Yamamoto who stared ahead with a smile on his face.

Yamamoto was different than Kuroo in a lot of ways, but he had the same fire in his eyes that Kuroo had before every game. The fire that would light the way to victory for Nekoma.

With Kuroo cheering from the bleachers behind them.

-  
\--  
\---  
Extra  
\---  
\--  
-

"Kenma's hair has gotten longer hasn't it? He kind of looks like a girl from up here, huh?" Yaku commented, a small smirk on his face as he leaned against the balcony, eyes watching the match below them.

"He doesn't take care of himself properly," Kuroo responded, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. "I'll take care of it before I head back."

"Does he know you're going home for the weekend?"

"Nope. His parents are rarely home so it was pretty easy to sneak into his house while I was visiting my mom to drop off my bag." Beside him on the ground was a small bag, printed on the front with a design of cats at play. Kuroo found it suiting for his Kitten's gift. And he couldn't wait to see the annoyance on Kenma's face turn into excitement as he actually opened the gift. "You sticking around? Or are you heading back?"

"I think I'll stay around until the last train. Lev will make a scene otherwise." Yaku stated with a snort that was quickly replaced by a loud cheer as Lev spiked the ball below them, getting Nekoma to match point. 

"You know their doing just fine without us." Kuroo commented, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he watched Kenma getting ready for a set. 

"Yeah." Yaku responded, leaning forward until his chin rested on his arms. "But we'll get a chance to play with them again."

"You're talking about volleyball right?" Kuroo asked playfully, bumping his hip against Yaku's. The smaller males cheeks darkened slightly before glaring up at his former captain. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once Kuroo." Leaning back, Yaku rested his hands behind his head as Nekoma cleared the first set and moved to the sidelines for their break. "Not everyone plays with their setter outside the court like you do."

"Maybe not," Kuroo replied, eyes falling on the small frame of Kenma below him who was frowning as Lev used the top of his mismatched head as a place to rest his arm. Meanwhile Fukunaga passed out water bottles to the first years with the help of Shibayama, and Yamamoto chatted with Coach Nekomata about their next plays. It was all to familiar to Kuroo and left him feeling pained and nostalgic. The team below wasn't the Nekoma volleyball team he knew from last year, and next year it would be an entirely different team all together. But that was the beautiful thing about being on a team. You made the most of your time together.

Turning his attention back to Yaku, who was staring at him with a look of concern mixed with expectation, Kuroo smirked.

"Some like to play with their Middle Blockers."

 


	2. 13. "It's time to say goodbye." (DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the parents of Karasuno curse the creators of Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DaiSuga will always hold a special little place in my heart, but I live for the angst side of it as well as the fluff. So why not do a little of both?
> 
> Please note this doesn't follow the manga or anime at all as far as events that take place (such as matches and what not). In this story, Karasuno has lost way before they get close to making it to Nationals.

It was already dark by the time Daichi clicked the lights off to the club room, locking the door after Suga collected their things.

 

Hinata and Nishinoya had been intent on not leaving the party until the very last second, not wanting the day to come to an end. Neither Daichi nor Suga could blame them, since the two of them wanted to make the night last forever as well. But there was only so much time they had before the campus would close, and they needed to return the key.

 

Even after waiting until the very last minute, it took the combined efforts of Kageyama and Asahi to get the two smallest members of Karasuno out of the room. Now there was just the two of them, Daichi and Suga, left to clean up the room and close it down for the night.

 

After dropping the key off to the appropriate office, Daichi bowed to the secretary and wished her goodnight. It was hard to keep him smile from flattering as she wished him luck, and congratulated him on how well they did as a team.

 

Stepping out into the cold night, Daichi was meet with a familiar head of silver leaning against one of the entryways. His face illuminated by the phone in his hand.

 

“Hinata’s blowing up the group chat on line,” Suga explained with a smile, his nose tinted a soft red from the cold.

 

“Well that explains the constant vibration in my pocket then.” Daichi responded, a soft smile of his own gracing his lips. He could only imagine the mess of the group chat right now. Even if they all saw each other less than a few hours ago, he knew it hadn’t been enough time together. It would never be enough time together.

 

Pocketing his own device, Suga reached up to adjust the red scarf around his neck. Whenever the weather started to cool down that scarf would make an appearance. Unlike Daichi, Suga didn’t have much body heat to keep him warm. Even the slightest shift in temperature would send a chill down through his body and require him to put on extra layers.

 

The crisp air wasn’t too bad though. Sure, the temperature had dropped once the sun had fallen, but it was still bearable for the beginning of winter. In a few weeks however, Daichi would no doubt need to pull out his heavier coats. While poor Suga probably already had his out to air.

 

Silently the two of them walked through the remaining corridors of Karavuno’s campus. Their steps lined up with one another as they fell into a comfortable pace. It was slower than they would normally walk, especially at this time of night, but that was alright.

 

Neither one of them wanted to head home right away anyway.

 

It was Suga who broke the silence first, as the two of them approached the darken silhouette of the gymnasium.

 

“You know, I still can’t believe it’s really over.” Suga stated softly, a sad smile pulling at his lips. “It feels like tomorrow we’re going to wake up, get dressed, and head on the train to Nationals. Doesn’t it?”

 

It did. Daichi felt that way. Asahi felt that way. The second and third years felt that way. Everyone felt the same way.

 

“It does.” Daichi responded, working his hands into his pockets. His fingers tracing over the metal that rested at the bottom of the seam of the fabric. “I’m a little disappointed we couldn’t have our ‘Battle at the Trash Dump’ rematch.”

 

“We could take a trip up and watch them play against Fukurodani. I’m sure everyone would still like to cheer them on.”

 

“We could.”

 

Daichi came to a stop just in front of the gymnasium doors, Suga following not to far behind. Together the two of them looked over at the locked doors, illuminated by nothing more than the moon and stars above.

 

“I still feel like I’m going to come here tomorrow morning and it’ll already be unlocked. And I’ll catch Kageyama and Hinata in another early morning session.”

 

“Volleyball session, right?” Suga offered with a playful smile, bumping his shoulder against the other’s.

 

Chuckling softly, Daichi nodded with a sheepish smile. “I hope. I really don’t need to walk in on any other…physical activities.”

 

“Again.” Suga reminded him sweetly, his smile unwavering from his lips.

 

“Yes, again.”

 

But tomorrow Daichi wouldn’t be coming in early to unlock the gym doors, nor would he find Kageyama and Hinata sitting outside of them or bickering inside as they set up. He wouldn’t hear Suga’s breathless laugh beside him as he chided their “children” for fighting so early. He wouldn’t have to remind Tanaka and Nishinoya to be quite as they approached the gym, their voices calling out for Asahi to hurry up behind them. He wouldn’t raise his hand to Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita, offering them a “Good morning” before practice began. And he wouldn’t have to intervene when Tsukiyama made a rude comment about Hinata while in Kageyama’s presence, while Yamaguchi watches timidly from the side.

 

He wouldn’t be doing any of it, ever again. And he would give up anything in the world just to have one more early morning with them again.

 

The loss had been brutal for them all. No longer were they in the running for nationals. No longer would they all be together as a team.

 

Because in the next few weeks, with club activities officially at a close, the third years would be graduating. The three of them would be off to start the new chapter of their lives, one in which Karasuno could no longer be apart of.

 

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned his head to face the other male. “It’s time to say goodbye.”

 

“I know.” Daichi responded, turning his head to look at the gym one last time. “I’m just…I’m not ready yet.”

 

Suddenly their was a hand tugging at his arm, and without being asked Daichi pulled the hand closest to Suga out of his pocket. Their fingers wrapped around one another, molding together as the warmth of Daichi’s hand penetrated the cold outer layer of Suga’s skin.

 

“Neither am I,” Suga admitted softly, his head coming to rest against Daichi’s shoulder. “But we need to stay strong, you know? Our children did throw us a pretty good party. We need to stay strong, for them.”

 

The wavering of Suga’s voice towards the end was enough indication for Daichi to know the other male was crying. Honestly, he was waiting for it. Neither of them had shed so much as a tear during the party—not like Asahi had. Both wanting to hold onto the images of the strong but fair Captain and the tender and comforting Vice Captain for just a little while longer.

 

“They’re going to be fine you know,” Daichi responded, squeezing Suga’s hand in an attempt to comfort the other male. “Besides, we’ll come and visit. And you best believe that we’ll be sitting front and center when they make it to Nationals next year.”

 

Turning his attention back to the crying male beside him, Daichi smiled softly as he brought his other hand out of his pocket. Raising Suga’s head off of his shoulder, he wiped away the tears gently with his thumb.

 

Laughing a bit at the sensation, Suga brought his hand to rest against Daichi’s, a loving smile on his lips.

 

Maybe it was the sentimental feelings, or the somber atmosphere, but Daichi couldn’t help but think that in this moment Suga was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his seventeen years of life.

 

His nose was a bright red from being exposed to the cold for so long, and his eyes were filled with tears. But the smile on his face and the shimmer in his eyes lit up his face in a way Daichi had never seen before.

 

Leaning forward until their lips were only a breath apart, Daichi smirked as he heard Suga take a sharpe inhale before closing the distance between them.

 

Cradling Suga’s face in his hand, Daichi tilted his head as their lips moved against one another. There was no fighting for dominance between the two of them, or an effort to deepen the kiss on either parts. The kiss was just gentle and filled with all the love that existed between the two of them.

 

Even if they would no longer be a part of Karasuno, or be around to see the team grow, they would at least be staying together.

 

Breaking the kiss a few moments later, Suga smiled up at Daichi once more before pulling away. Keeping their hands connected, he gave a gentle tug and motioned ahead of them. “Come on, we do still have classes tomorrow even if club activities are over. You’re staying over, right?”

 

Chuckling a bit at the obvious prying his boyfriend was doing, Daichi simply responded with an innocent smile.

 

“Of course. I even packed my pajamas with the little volleyballs on them.” Puffing out his chest, he followed behind Suga, his smile unwavering from his face. “I’m ready for any kind of sleep over you throw at me.”

 

“Oh really?” Suga questioned, a playfully slick tone to his voice. “Any kind of sleep over?”

 

Feeling his cheeks suddenly ignite, a sheepish laugh escaped Daichi’s throat as he rubbed the back of his head.

 

The two of them exited the campus, laughing and flirting innocently.

 

With their hands laced together the entire way home.

 

.

..

…

Extra

…

..

.

 

“Koshi, tell them to shut up already.” Daichi groaned from beneath his pillow, pressing down on the plush object in hopes it would block the constant vibration of their phones.

 

“I’m trying. You know how Kageyama can get when Tsukishima gets him started.” The sound of Suga typing back a response against his phone screen only furthered Daichi’s aggravation. If Suga was typing a response then that meant he wasn’t cuddling Daichi.

 

Which did not make Daichi happy.

 

Pushing the pillow off of his head, Daichi turned his attention to the body beside him. Suga’s pale skin radiated a soft glow due to the moonlight hitting him through the window. Normally this would leave an ache in Daichi’s chest, and cause him to reflect on just how lucky he was to have someone so beautiful beside him.

 

But he was too agitated by their children to do so.

 

Sitting up, he moved his arms around Suga’s waste, tugging lightly until the smaller male was sitting in his lap. Shivering as the his heated chest met the cold skin of Suga’s back, Daichi rested his chin on the other males shoulder, peering over to read the conversation below.

 

_**Kageyama:** Who cares if activities are over? We’re still students!_

 

_**Hinata:** Yeah!!! We have rights!!_

 

_**Hinata:** ^(*o*)^_

 

_**Tsukishima:** Club activities are over._

 

_**Tsukishima:** They’re not going to give you the key to the gym._

 

Key?

 

Oh, that’s right. Releasing his hold on Suga, Daichi moved him off of his lap before rolling to the side of the bed. Thankfully the other was preoccupied with typing a response that he didn’t pay much attention to Daichi reaching into the pocket of his discarded pants.

 

Fingers wrapping around the metal object he was searching for, Daichi lifted himself back onto the mattress and crawled his way back over to Suga’s side.

 

“Honestly, these kids are going to be the death of me.” Suga mumbled, hitting send on his phone with a bit more force than necessary. Looking over at Daichi, a silver eyebrow raised in suspicion. “Daichi?”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“What are you hiding behind your back.”

 

“The key to my heart?”

 

“Sawamura,” Suga’s voice was enough to send a shiver down Daichi’s spine. He wasn’t happy, that was for sure. But he would be soon enough. “As you can see, I’m not in the mood. It’s midnight, I’m exhausted, and the children won’t stop fighting—“

 

“Is this when they become my children, Mother?” He knew he was pushing Suga’s buttons, and he was going to be a dead man if he kept going. But he couldn’t help it. The opening was their to take.

 

“Daichi.”

 

“Alright, sorry. Sorry.” Daichi apologized with a sheepish smile, carefully planning his next words carefully. “Just do me a favor? Hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

 

“Dai-“

 

“Please Suga?”

 

An aggravated sigh escaped his nose as Suga followed Daichi’s instructions. Holding out his hand rather forcefully, he screwed his eyes shut. He patience was running thin due to the aggravation, leaving with Daichi without a lot of time.

 

When Suga felt the cold metal in the palm of his hand, it didn’t take long for him to figure out the same of the object. His first instinct was to yell at Daichi for not returning it like he was suppose to, especially since Suga already told him no, they were not going to have sex in the equipment room. He didn’t care if it was Daichi’s last request as a high school student. That room was filthy and was less than romantic.

 

Opening his mouth to protest, Suga was cut off by Daichi’s voice. “Go ahead, open.”

 

His eyes wasted no time in opening, especially since he already knew what the object in his hand was. Still, deciding to humor the other male, Suga looked down at the palm of his hand.

 

It wasn’t the key to the gym.

 

Or the key to the club room.

 

It was a key he’d never seen before. One with a faded blue tag attached to it with the number “12” printed on it’s face.

 

“Daichi.”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“What’s this key too?”

 

Feeling the familiar touch of Daichi’s hands on his legs, the calloused fingers tugging him forward, Suga looked up until their eyes met, his eyes skipping a beat at the smile currently resting on Daichi’s face.

 

“This key,” Daichi started, moving his own hands to wrap around Suga’s own. His hands were stronger than Suga’s were, and kept his normally cold fingers encased in nothing but endless warmth. “Is the key to our apartment.”

 

Eyes widening, Suga remained silent in shock as Daichi continued.

 

“Now I know you have your heart set on living in the dorm, but my scholarship wouldn’t cover board. Since I already have the part time job at the cafe secured, and a commute would be too long and cost too much, I figured this was for the best.” When Suga didn’t respond, Daichi continued. His nerves causing his heart to beat a mile a minute in his chest. “It’s not a big place, and it probably is going to need a little work, but it’s close enough to campus that I wouldn’t have to worry about being too far from your side. Of course you’ll always be welcome if you don’t want to move in, your scholarship covers board and you should have the chance to experience University life right—“

 

“Daichi.”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Stop talking.”

 

Pulling his hands away from Daichi’s, Suga flung his arms around his boyfriends neck, causing the later to come crashing down on his back. Straddling those thighs of Daichi’s that he loved, Suga connected their lips together.

 

The kiss was sloppy and their teeth knocked against one another as both men fought for dominance, but Suga wasn’t going to back down so easily. Not when his heart was swelling with so much emotion over the fact that Daichi gave him a key to his apartment.

 

An apartment that would one day be theirs.

 

As Suga's tongue darted out to explore the inside of Daichi's mouth, familiar hands grasped his bare hips. Shivering as they kneaded their way down to tender flesh, Suga tilted his head back and moaned--

 

_Bzzz Bzzzz Bzzz_

"Damnit Daichi! Tell your children to _shut up_."

 

"I knew it wouldn't be long before they were my kids." Reaching across the bed, Daichi fumbled around the top of Suga's nightstand until his fingers finally landed on his phone. 

 

Unlocking the screen, he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness before scrolling through the past messages.

 

_**Tsukishima:** Will you two shut up already, it's past midnight. Idiots should be sleeping by now._

 

_**Hinata:** Who you calling an idiot?! _

 

_**Kageyama:** Yeah! Don't group me together with the dumbass._

 

_**Asahi:** Guys..please...it's late_

 

_**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki you shouldn't call them idiots._

 

_**Hinata:** Who you calling a dumbass, BAKAYAMA!_

 

_**Tsukishima:** Shut up Yamaguchi._

 

_**Kageyama:** You ARE a dumbass, that's why!_

 

_**Yamaguchi:** Sorry Tsukki. _

 

_**Ennoshita:** You guys are going to wake Mommy and Daddy_

 

_**Daichi:** ENOUGH._   
  


  
_**Daichi:** Tsukishima, stop calling them idiots._

 

_**Daichi:** Kageyama and Hinata, you're not getting the key to the gym. Activities are over. You can play volleyball on your own time. _

 

_**Daichi:** Now will you all kindly please **shut the fuck up** and go to bed._

 

_**Hinata:** Sorry Captain!!! ( >*.*)>_

 

_**Kageyama:** I apologize..._

 

_**Asahi:** Da-Daichi please don't swear!_

 

**_Ennoshita:_ ** _I warned you all this would happen._

 

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Sorry!!_

_**Tsukishima** : -(-)_(-)-_

 

Locking his phone once more, Daichi tossed it back to the corner of the bed. Beside him Suga was already curled back under the blankets, with his eyes closed shut as his chest slowly rose and fall during his sleep.

 

Daichi was going to miss his team, he really was. They were a family and had grown together as individuals and as a unit over these past few months together. And the memories that he made with him he would carry on with him for the rest of his life. 

 

But tomorrow he was going to have a little chat with all of them about cock blocking, and enforce a strict bedtime of nine o'clock each night. 

 

Moving his arms around Suga's sleeping form, he tugged the smaller body up until it rested perfectly against his chest. Burying his face into the soft silver locks of hair, it wasn't long before Daichi's eyes began to drift shut--

 

_Bzzz Bzzz_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day the third years graduate is the day my heart breaks.
> 
> Feel free to send me a pairing (and even a prompt) either in the comments here or on my tumblr (which is ladiebunnie). I have about 15/50 already in the process of planning, but since this is just a little creative side project for when I can't get into a certain writing mood, I'm more than happy to go off the path a little bit. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I support the head canon that Kuroo calls Kenma kitten and will put that into my fics whenever possible. 
> 
> Also please excuse the cheesy extra scene with Kuroo and Yaku. I love the friendship between the two of them and feel like they suit the role of nostalgic alumni (who have playful dirty banter) really well.
> 
> I don't have a set plan on updates on this since it is just to get my creative process flowing but if you want to discuss any possible prompts with me, look me up on tumblr under the username:: ladiebunnie
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
